


Your Wedding Day

by MandyL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Casamento, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Soulmates, desafiorsb, pedido de casamento, reinosebaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyL/pseuds/MandyL
Summary: Baekhyun nasceu com o bumbum virado para a lua porque ele não tinha uma alma gêmea, ele tinha DUAS almas gêmeas. Bom, era assim que ele pensava. Ele tinha uma alma gêmea falsa com Jongdae e a verdadeira com Sehun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	Your Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Boa noite, como estão?
> 
> Hoje é o ultimo dia do desafio do Reino Sebaek, na torcida aqui para que mais historias Sebaek sejam postadas hoje.
> 
> Acabei tendo essa ideia de ultima hora, uma historia curtinha e bobinha, espero que gostem ^-^

**01 – With a Marriage Proposal**

A decoração do casamento estava magnifica, não havia uma pessoa que quando chegou não ficou boquiaberta com a beleza da harmonia que a criatividade humana criou com o encanto que a própria natureza já fornecia naquele lugar. Os arranjos de flores, a posição do altar, até a posição que o sol estava iluminava tudo como se estivesse abençoando aquela união.

Baekhyun foi um deles. Sem se dar conta até prendeu a respiração enquanto admirava com os olhos brilhantes o local que aconteceria o casamento de sua alma gêmea, teve até que segurar a vontade de chorar, estava bem emocionado nesse dia.

Mas não conseguiu se segurar por muito tempo. Quando a noiva entrou tão lindamente deslumbrante naquele vestido branco, o sorriso nos lábios e a mão discretamente sobre a barriga ainda lisa, mas que já continha o melhor presente do mundo se tornando um combo que deixava Jongdae ainda mais todo bobinho apaixonado, duas lagrimas teimosas escaparam de seus olhos.

Um toque em seu ombro e um lenço foi lhe estendido, assim também como foi estendido um outro lenço para o noivo que estava em um estado pior que o Byun.

– Droga de emoções. Estou virando um velho sentimental. – resmungou Baekhyun, 31 anos, com um sorriso no rosto enquanto aceitava o lenço e secava as duas safadas lagrimas sem estragar a leve maquiagem que tinha no rosto. – Se ele está emocionado assim no casamento, imagina quando eles tiverem um bebê? Vai desmaiar com certeza. Você segura ele, porque eu não vou.

– E você ainda se diz melhor amigo dele. – uma mão quente entrelaçou seus dedos com o de Baekhyun. – Mas como eu vou segurar ele se eu vou estar fazendo o parto, amor? Você que é o enfermeiro que vai estar lá pra ajudar, inclusive com pais que desmaiam. – sussurrou Sehun bem rente ao ouvido do namorado e ganhou uma leve cotovelada na barriga que o fez rir.

Baekhyun nasceu com o bumbum virado para a lua porque ele não tinha uma alma gêmea, ele tinha DUAS almas gêmeas. Bom, era assim que ele pensava. Ele tinha uma alma gêmea falsa com Jongdae e a verdadeira com Sehun.

Jongdae e Baekhyun se conheceram desde que eram pivetes e desenvolveram uma forte ligação que embasada por diversas pesquisas podiam classificar eles como almas gêmeas exceto pelo fato de que quando você conhece sua alma gêmea verdadeira seu mundo para e na perspectiva dos dois só a eles ali por longos segundos, essa parte nunca aconteceu entre Baekhyun e Jongdae e eles não desenvolveram nada romântico, mas não impediu que os dois se auto intitularem almas gêmeas um do outro até nos dias de hoje.

Veja bem, isso era algo entre eles que seus amigos e família sabiam e pelo fato de naquela época não terem encontrado as pessoas que faziam seus mundos literalmente pararem não viram problema em espalhar isso por ai, só que no fim acabou acarretando em um pequeno probleminha quando uma pessoa inocente que está fora desse círculo de pessoas que sabem confunde as coisas.

Sehun ainda vira um tomatinho toda vez que Jongdae faz questão de lembrar o dia em que o mais novo veio pedir desculpas por estar se sentindo atraído pela alma gêmea de outra pessoa achando que essa pessoa era sua alma gêmea.

Ninguém poderia culpar ele também, coitado, mesmo quando seu mundo parou ao olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun pela primeira vez, ele já tinha ouvido falar pela universidade que o veterano e Jongdae eram almas gêmeas um do outro, tinham até mostrado uma foto dos dois juntinhos para ele, e para ajudar Jongdae estava lá sendo abraçado por Baekhyun naquele momento magico, Sehun entrou em pânico achando que tinha algo de estranho consigo, justo com ele seu “bipe” de alma gêmea tinha dado errado, e fugiu sem dar chances de ninguém falar nada.

A culpa o corroeu por dentro porque não conseguiu tirar Baekhyun da cabeça depois disso, por mais que tenha tentado, passou até a noite em claro sonhando acordado com o baixinho. Acreditando que só se livraria desse tormento confessando seu ‘pecado’ foi até Jongdae e Baekhyun pedir desculpas.

Foi uma confusão até que divertida, todo mundo riu no final e até hoje ainda riem, enquanto Sehun morria de vergonha ao descobrir o que Baekhyun e Jongdae queriam dizer quando se intitulavam almas gêmeas um do outro, mas no final ele sempre é minado pelo namorado com muitos beijos e carinho, inclusive naquele vergonhoso dia em que ganhou um copo grande de sua bebida favorita e um encontro marcado para o próximo final de semana.

O resto da cerimônia de casamento de Jongdae ocorreu com tranquilidade, não completamente sem choro porque os noivos estavam muito emocionados e teimosas lagrimas sempre caiam principalmente quando olhava com muito amor um para o outro e Baekhyun na hora de cantar para os, agora, marido e mulher cantou com tanta emoção que fez todo mundo usar um lencinho no final da apresentação.

Obviamente teve comida, mas a valsa não podia faltar também.

Os recém casados foram os primeiros, dançando com fluidez e só sorrisos – um garotinho realmente ficou preocupado de os noivos estarem sorrindo tanto a ponto de perguntar para o pai se eles iriam ficar que nem o coringa do Batman, pergunta foi alto o suficiente para muitos rirem disso e se espalhar rapidamente por todos ali – depois foram os pais dos noivos tirando os filhos param dançarem antes de liberarem a pista para quem quisesse balançar o esqueleto.

Baekhyun não perdeu a chance de segurar na cintura do melhor amigo e dançar com ele uma música, e foi uma daquelas bem lenta e romântica que induzia o par a ficar bem colocadinho um no outro. Algo em Jongdae dizia que seu melhor amigo tinha escolhido aquela música de proposito, mas tudo bem, já passou por tanta coisa na vida por culpa do Baekhyun, aquela era fichinha comparadas as outras.

Quando o final da música chegou, Baekhyun fez Jongdae dar um giro bonito, ao mesmo tempo que Sehun fazia o mesmo com a noiva – ressaltando que essa foi uma ideia orquestrada pelo mais velho – e novamente marido e mulher estavam nos braços um do outro, somente para serem separados segundos depois porque a daminha de honra queria a vez dela de dançar junto com eles.

Deixando os recém casados na muvuca do meio, Sehun e Baekhyun foram para um canto mais tranquilo dançarem juntos, mesmo que a música que estava tocando naquele momento induzisse dançar de forma mais animada, os dois decidiram ficarem presos na música anterior dançando bem coladinhos um no outro e de forma lenta.

– Estava pensando aqui. – começou a falar Baekhyun, o rosto descansando sobre o ombro de Sehun. – Casamento assim dá muito trabalho, é caro e tem muito protocolo, sem falar que os noivos ficam rodeados de pessoas o tempo inteiro, até quando vão no banheiro.

– Está querendo chegar a onde com isso? – questionou Sehun curioso.

– Chegar na parte de que se você topar não iremos fazer isso no nosso casamento e sim comprar duas passagens para Vegas e casar lá, de preferência com ninguém vestindo cosplay de famoso nem um. – Baekhyun se afastou um pouco para poder olhar nos olhos do namorado e automaticamente um sorriso adornou seus lábios ao ver a expressão lívida de surpresa de Sehun com o que tinha falado.

– Por algum a caso está me pedindo em casamento, Byun Baekhyun? – a voz de Sehun saiu fina, emocionada e seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

– Exatamente isso. – Baekhyun se afastou mais de Sehun. Sua mão desceu pelo braço do namorado com carinho até segurar em sua mão e se abaixou, se apoiando em um dos joelhos. Do bolso do palito tirou um lindo anel prata adornado com ródio negro. – Oh Sehun, aceita se casar comigo?

O momento antes do sim foi bem silencioso para eles. Olhando um nos olhos do outro parecia que os dois estavam de volta naquele momento em que descobriram serem almas gêmeas, o resto do mundo deixou de existir por longos segundos, mas quando Sehun disso sim e o anel foi colocado em seu dedo tudo explodiu em volta deles.

Pessoas que perceberam o que estavam acontecendo ali vibraram com a notícia vendo os dois, após Sehun colocar um anel igual ao seu no anelar de Baekhyun, trocarem um beijo apaixonado para selarem aquele pedido lindo. Um casamento estava terminando de ser executado e outro estava para acontecer. Em Vegas, é claro.

Contando que estivesse com ele ao seu lado no altar, Sehun casaria com Baekhyun em qualquer lugar que ele quisesse do mundo, até aceitaria um juiz vestindo cosplay, seria uma história divertida para se contar no futuro, talvez apagasse seu mico de anos atrás e estaria dividindo o novo com sua alma gêmea.

**Fim.**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ^-^ Meu Twitter é @ars3se
> 
> Tem uma historia Sebaek linda postada aqui e se não viram então vão lá conferir https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729203
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que leram e até um próximo desafio ^-^


End file.
